Un Amor Prohibido
by Fran.Blalup
Summary: Los años pasan, pero el amor que ella sentía por el nunca desapareció. Ahora el pertenece a otra, pero a ella no le importa compartir su amor con tal de tenerlo por unos momentos.


Hola, espero que les guste esta historia. La escribí porque es lo que me paso a mi y creo que la mejor manera de olvidar

es escribirla en estas lineas.

Ojalas sea de su agrado!

_**Capitulo 1:**_

_8 años atrás_ ...

Observaba las olas del mar mientras trataba de hacer ese fastidioso ensayo que nos había solicitado la profesora de introducción, en cambio mi mejor amiga escuchaba música mientras tarareaba una canción, no se notaba preocupada es más no reflejaba nerviosismo.  
Herms, tengo un dilema sentimental… con Harry las cosas son excelentes, nos entendemos muy bien en la cama. Pero ahora conocí a un nuevo muchacho…. Que hago –  
Pansy, siempre estaba con problemas sentimentales. Llevaba una relación sin ataduras, solo sexo como le decía ella con Harry, pero eso no le impedía que conociera a otros tipos. En más de una oportunidad anhele ser como ella, pero mi poca confianza me impedía conocer a alguien. Tenía 19 años y todavía no daba mi primer beso, eso me pasaba porque tenía la ilusión de encontrar a mi príncipe azul.  
Termina con Harry, no creo que sea tan difícil – Herms  
Es una opción, pero no quiero alejarme de Harry. Mi relación con él es excelente en el ámbito sexual –  
Creo que estas enamorada de él y no quieres asumirlo…. –  
Claro que no, es solo que a veces me aburre tener esta relación tan caliente – Sonriendo-  
Siempre me preguntaba como seria Harry, conocía a Pansy hace dos años pero esta nunca me lo había querido presentar, diciendo que era una mala persona y yo era demasiado angelical para conocer a alguien tan caliente. El celular comenzó a tocar la canción preferida de Pansy, esta lo miro y dejo en el mismo lugar.  
Contesta, puede ser algo importante – Herms  
Es Harry, no quiero hablar con el…. Que sufra un rato –  
Eres mala con él, tal vez le gustas de verdad – Herms  
Ay, Herms…. A Harry no le gusta nadie, él no sabe querer, solo le interesa tener sexo y cumplir sus fantasías, por eso nunca te lo presentare. Eres una buena chica y él puede contaminar tu ingenuidad-  
Emití un leve bufido, y comencé a escribir mi ensayo…. "porque las personas subestiman a otras"  
Después de dos semanas intensas de estudio, merecía un descanso. Como siempre Pansy desapareció al término de la última prueba que teníamos, ya me imaginaba a donde podría haber ido, al motel más cercano de la universidad a eliminar todo el estrés acumulado. A la semana siguiente por fin habíamos vuelto a la normalidad solo clases y pequeños recreos entre estas.  
Herns, te invito un helado…. Como celebración por el término de los exámenes, un poco atrasado pero vale la pena o no? –  
De acuerdo, necesito algo dulce…- Herms  
Estábamos en la playa tomando helado mientras Pansy me contaba sus aventuras que cada día vivía junto con Harry, cuando comenzó a sonar su celular.  
Herms, contesta y dile que se me quedo el celular en tu casa –  
¿Quién es? – Herms  
Harry, no quiero hablar con el…. Dile eso por favor –

_Alo, Pan…. Eres tu – Harry_  
_Esa voz, era increíblemente sexy….aquel hombre debía ser muy guapo. Me quede en silencio, no podía gesticular alguna palabra._  
_Pan, que sucede – Harry_  
_Habla la amiga de Pansy, esta olvido sui celular en mi casa – Herms_  
_Le puedes decir que la llamo Harry, que me devuelva el llamado por favor – Harry_  
_Yo le digo…- Herms_  
_Adiós – Harry_

Quede en silencio un rato, no podía reaccionar después de escuchar esa hermosa voz tan sexy. Debía conocer a Harry, estaba dispuesta a todo por conocerlo.  
Pansy, preséntame a Harry – Herms  
Te he dicho un millón de veces que no, es un mal tipo. Te veré como un objeto sexual y lo más importante eres virgen, como vas a querer perder tu virginidad con el –  
Solo es conocerlo, porque piensas en lo sexual de una – Herms  
Porque él es así, te vera y querrá llevarte a ver las estrellas, tú me entiendes. Así que no olvídalo, no te lo presentare -  
Eres mala, debe ser demasiado guapo. Esa voz que tiene me lo imagino y me derrito – Herms  
Es guapo, pero no te lo mostrare. Y nunca lo conocerás me oyes –  
Después de esa discusión con Pansy, no volvimos a hablar sobre él. Pero yo no lograba sacármelo de mi mente, soñaba con un tipo que no veía su rostro, pero si escuchaba su voz.

_Meses después…._

Herms, no estés enojada porque no quiero presentarte a Harry. Pero no es una buena persona –  
Pero llámalo, para escuchar su voz…. No seas mala – Herms  
No tengo plata en el celular, si quieres pásame el tuyo y lo llamo. Para que estés contenta –  
Esta lo llamo, y le dijo apresuradamente "Soy Pan, llámame" el devolvió el llamado y escuche su voz. Nunca imagine que ese momento marcaria mi vida, que después de eso me enamoraría como una tonta de él. Después de ese llamado, debo reconocerlo muchas veces lo timbre con la sola intención que el devolviera el llamado y yo poder escuchar su voz. Los meses transcurrieron con pocos sobresaltos, Pansy comenzó una nueva relación con Seamus, pero igual continuaba su romance con Harry y con tantos otros.  
Herms, te quería pedir un gran favor. (Dedicando un puchero) Me acompañas al desfile…. Estará Harry y Draco. Pero debemos faltar a clases –  
¿Quién es Draco? – Herms  
Jajajajaja, no te he contado, Draco es un tipo que conocí hace dos meses. Fui a buscar a Harry y tuve que esperarlo, mientras lo hacía encontré a Draco –  
Tú no pierdes el tiempo, estas engañando a Seamus – Herms  
Veras Herms, Seamus es el novio perfecto…. tierno, preocupado. Pero algo le falta para ser el hombre deseable que yo deseo –  
Por eso estas con Harry, el llena esa parte que Seamus no – Herms  
Con Harry, corte todo tipo de relación. Me aburrí de sus atenciones, esto es un juego y él no lo ve como tal. Aparte Draco es más intenso y eso me encanta –  
Me presentas a Harry, ahora a ti no te interesa – Herms  
No, porque cuando quiera algo candente siempre estará el en mis pensamientos. No te lo presentare nunca, soy demasiado envidiosa para compartir al hombre que me presta demasiada atención –  
Ahora comprendía todo, ella nunca me lo presentaría por el solo hecho de quererlo solo para ella. Aunque el me conociera jamás colocaría su vista en mí, una mujer poco atractiva y demasiado aburrida. Pero eso no me impedía querer verlo, aunque fuera por una sola vez en mi vida, quería ver el rostro del hombre que tenía una voz tan sexy.  
Me acompañas al desfile, Herms –  
De acuerdo, no tengo muchas ganas de ir a clases -  
Era una mañana calurosa, observaba a los uniformados y sentía pena por ellos, estar ahí de pie con sus uniformes y algunos con instrumentos. Me preguntaba cuál sería Harry, mi corazón latía de forma acelerada.  
Herms, el que viene ahí es Draco (saludando con la mano). Es demasiado guapo, me encanta! –  
Dime quien es Harry, no seas mala…. Solo quiero ver como es – Herms  
De acuerdo, cuando venga la banda te lo muestro –  
Sentía mis manos sudorosas y mi corazón latir desenfrenadamente, hasta que esta me lo apunto. El tocaba la trompeta, no era muy alto pero demasiado sexy. Lo seguí con la mirada hasta que desapareció, una sola vez nuestras miradas coincidieron, pero rápidamente desvié hacia otro lado.  
Cuando termino el desfile, Pansy corriendo al encuentro de estos uniformados. Yo preferí esperarla sentada mientras ella saludaba a Harry, ambos se reían por algo que había dicho ella. Este me miro un momento, yo sentía su mirada sobre mi mientras que fingía buscar algo en mi celular, cuando levante la mirada para encararlo ya no estaba.  
Busque con la mirada a Pansy, esta hablaba con Draco de manera coquetona. Admiraba su gran libertad para coquetearles a dos hombres a la vez, me gustaba la amistad con Pansy porque ella era todo lo que yo no lograba ser.  
Estaba llegando a mi casa, luego de una jornada demasiado larga. Debía almorzar y luego ir a la universidad nuevamente, cuando comenzó a sonar mi celular. Mire el numero quede de piedra, no entendía porque me estaba llamando, luego la ilusión se derrumbó.

_Alo, quien habla – Herms_  
_Habla Harry, el amigo de Pansy –_  
_Hola, no estoy con Pansy…. – Herms_  
_Yo te llamaba a ti Herms, puedo decirte así verdad – _  
_Claro, dime que pasa – Herms_  
_Hoy te vi en el desfile, me gusto tu sonrisa. Tienes una hermosa sonrisa, iluminas todo el lugar – _  
_Gracias…..- Herms_  
_Puedo llamarte otro día, me interesa conocerte –_  
_Claro, no hay drama – Herms_  
_Te cuidas Herms, un beso –_

Mi nombre se escuchaba tan lindo cuando él me llamaba "Herms".

Muchas Bendiciones!


End file.
